


Reality Rusts

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Jaune is Pyramid Head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: There was a legend amongst the Arc family. There was a semblance that no one had ever seen. One that allowed the owner to wield the Blade and Helm. The semblance to make reality rust. The Silence of the Hills. All Arc scions heard this story. Too bad Jaune never did. For, if he did, he wouldn't have picked up the rusted blade and helm. Even if it did take him back to a better time.





	1. The Helm, The Blade and The Past

Jaune Arc was fighting for his life. He was the last living being alive, aside from the Grimm, Salem, her lackies and her lackies lackies. Nothing was left. Only him.

It was permanently night now, ten years after the Fall of Beacon and Vale, each of the kingdoms falling shortly after. The remaining Huntsmen and Huntresses traversed the world of Remnant to find a way to keep Humanity and Faunus kind alive. They failed. And only Jaune was left.

After ten years of watching his friends and allies die, Jaune grew indifferent about it. He grew cold, emotionless and quiet.

And here was his last stand. In his home town of Arcadia, off the coast of Mistral. He had his badly dented shield on one hand and his sword was broken in half, yet he fought. He fought the hordes of Grimm until he was on his last legs. When the last of his weapon was destroyed, he turned and ran into his home. Down to the weapons room. To where he was never allowed. A room that was locked up right, the doors red and peeling from rust, a big contrast to the dusty, usually pristine white room.

He burst through and closed the doors behind him. He panted softly. He was safe for now.

Looking around the dimly lit place, Jaune saw that there were two objects in the room. Both were in a single glass case, covering the back wall.

There, sitting on a pedestal of stone, was a helmet in the shape of a warped pyramid. It was dark crimson with rust. Sitting above it, resting on metal hooks and spanning the entire length of a room, was a sword that was as big as a Goliath is long. The sword seemed to be barely rusted, coated in scratches and nicks in it. There where giant greaves in it, like a Bowie knife. That's what it was. A giant sword with a Bowie knife blade.

Jaune read quickly the inscription, that was basically the same as on the wall outside. The one on the outside said that only the head of the House of Arc can get into the room. While the one on the plaque said that only the one with the semblance that can silence the hills can wield this blade and don this helm.

Looking back at the doors that were starting to bend inwards from the Grimm slamming into them, Jaune decided to take the chance.

With desperate strength, he slammed his gauntlet covered fist into the glass, shattering it. He put on the helmet, but it didn't block his vision. When his hands grabbed the handle of the blade, a siren rang out, peircing the silent night and silencing the howls and growls of the creatures of malice.

It was a terrifying sound, like a recording of a tornado siren that was warped beyond recognition. Not like he cared. Nor did the Grimm. They finally broke through, their crimson eyes glowing in the dark room. Shrieks of otherworldly creation sounded from outside.

Then they charged. With growls and howls of Grimm and silence from the Last Human, the two charged at each other. Only for everything to freeze. Midswing, the giant blade froze. Mid pounce, the monsters froze. Then everything disappeared and repaired themselves.

The Grimm and the Last Huntsman vanished. The room repaired itself. The blade and helm reappeared back on the shelf.

~~

Jaune woke up, startled. He looked around, taking in the surroundings of his old room, sunlight filtering the the window, wearing the blue bunny onesy he got rid of years ago (and was now way too soft for him), in a bed that was too soft for him.

He looked at the clock and blinked. It was the day he would leave to train and get the bare minimum of training in before he went to Beacon.


	2. Running

Getting out of bed, Jaune realized he kept his bulk and height of the ten years of training and growth after the Fall of the Kingdoms. He looked at his body in the mirror and saw his scars. They were everywhere. That's the best part about it, seeing the marks of his past and remember the stories behind them.

As his fingers ghosted over his oldest scar, he remembered that he was enthusiastic and talkative when he was at home. Shit, that's gonna suck...

~~

The family left, finally, as what happened the first time around. Jaune went around the house, packing bags that would last him a long time. And, as he went down to the weapons room, his hand froze when he went to grab Crocea Mors.

He didn't succeed the first time around with the heirloom. So, he needed something else. Something powerful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rusty doors. He remembered the power he felt from the blade and helm.

So, he went forwards, grasping the lock and opening it. Going in, he simply opened the cases this time, and took the massive blade and helmet.

~~

Months later, he sat in wait on the Bullhead, wearing only a bloodied smock, thick leather workers gloves, dark red pants and heavy steel-toed boots. His arms and back were exposed, showing the muscle and scars.

Under his arm was the helm, as he only puts it on when he activates his semblance. And, leaning against a wall, out of the way of everyone else, was the blade.

He ran a hand through his short hair, which he cut due to it being useless because of the helmet messing it up. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Silence of the Hills

The Grimm was surrounding the seven students as Jaune watched from a distance.

He knew that one of them had to not have a partner, so he was ensured one.

As the creatures of malice moved closer, Jaune slid the pyramid helmet on, activating his semblance, Silence of the Hills.

~~

Ruby was exhausted as she and the other initiates got ready for the slaughter, wether it be Grimm or them, she wasn't sure. As the Grimm started to move forward, everything changed.

A shriek of a siren, a warped, terrifying sound, and everything got darker. The day seemed to go away, the light around them fading as thick fog and what looked like grey snow flowed in.

Another shriek, the trees seemed to rot and decay, giving off an ugly smell, worse than the Grimm.

One final shriek and the ruins around them seemed to coat in thick, crimson rust.

And then they heard it, as well as felt it. The loud screech of heavy metal on concrete, as if someone was lumbering around a massive blade. The thumps of heavy, slow footsteps got closer. Everyone turned their head to the sound, even the Grimm.

There, in the fog, was the tallest figure they had seen - as they hadn't seen Yatsuhashi yet - lumbering towards the group.

Ruby saw the massive, rusty helmet in the shape of a pyramid on it's head, resting against its shoulders. It walked slow, it's steel-toed boots thumping against the ground, crimson pant legs brushing against each other, smock ready to be bloodied even more. In one of it's hands was the cause of the screeching; a massive blade, almost twice his size, being dragged behind him.

The figure, as silent as can be, stopped and tilted his head as if curious to the group and monsters. And then, it spoke, in a deep, raspy voice as if they hadn't spoke in decades, and spoke one word. "Duck"

Everything slowed for Ruby, as she saw the figure's hand tighten around the blade. She saw the muscles coil in his bare arms, and knew what he was going to do.

She grabbed one and pulled them down, knocking the others down like human bowling pins.

As soon as they hit the ground, the massive blade flew over them, slicing most of the Grimm cleanly in half. Other Grimm had the smarts to get out of the way of the death bringer. Said blade embedded itself in the stone feet away from the mostly dissolving horde.

~~

Pyramid Head stomped forwards, while the Grimm went to attack him. They crashed into him, most dying on contact due to broken necks because of the speed they charged and how powerful he is when it comes to being pushed.

He just moved forwards, occasionally batting away a Beowolf or Boarbatusk like they were flies. The occasional lucky shot left his arms and back bleeding ever so slightly.

Finally, he grasped the handle of his sword, leather squeaking slightly as his muscles clenched. With one mighty wrench he pulled the weapon from the stone, crushing a Creep with the weight of the blade.

The Grimm charged yet again, as he ran forwards, blade dragging behind him, causing sparks that lit up the almost pitch black area.

And with a slight spin in place, he bisects the rest of the Grimm. He finished his spin, bringing the blade back to the ground, causing a circle of sparks.

~~

Jaune breathed heavily ever so slightly as the last of the Grimm disappeared. He had protected the seven, one of his partners amongst them.

He deactivated his semblance with a sharp tilt of his head and a resounding crack that echoed across the ruins.

With three shrieks of that siren, the area went back to normal, an exact reverse of what happened when it changed. The damage that the blade did was still there, though.

When the sun shone again, that was when Jaune took off his helmet, revealing himself, making eye contact with each of them, smirking a bit at the one who's eyes shrunk in fear and realization.

Weiss Schnee.

~~

"Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, you collected the black rook pieces. From here on you'll be known as AWLV (Olive)" said Ozpin. "Lead by Jaune Arc"

Jaune nodded silently, while people clapped.

One thought ran through Ozpin's head as he kept a calm exterior while sipping his coffee.

‘Ohm, help us all…’


	4. The Forever Fallen

Jaune said nothing as he stood with the other students as they awaited instructions from Goodwitch. They were in the Forest of Forever Fall, there to collect sap, because someone - read as ‘Nora Valkyrie’ - ate all of the syrup for a midnight snack. And so, for survival purposes, and free labor for the school, the students were sent into the forest to collect the sap that is used to make the amazing syrup.

Since the forests actually did have Grimm in them, they were allowed to bring their weapons. Except for Jaune. His was just way to big to not cut down the trees - which was a big no no in the Forever Fall - so he came with only his helm. Which is fine. This isn’t nothing new to him. He still had his semblance.

~~

Seeing that Cardin was planning on throwing some of the sap on Pyrrha from a distance before setting Rapier Wasps on her, Jaune was having none of his shit. So, he walked silently to them. Well, as silently as a close to seven foot tall, steel-toed boot wearing brute of a man walking on the ground - of which was littered with leaves that crunched constantly - could. Which was surprisingly well. Either that, or CRDL was a group of complete fucking idiots. Jaune was honestly leaning to the latter more than anything.

“What are you doing?” He says, standing over them, casting his shadow over them intimidatingly. This caused the four to jump a bit, before Cardin turned around, a scowl on his face. Jaune could see that he was about to say something incredibly rude, but was stopped short when his eyes met the blond’s broad chest, his scar littered arms crossed over said chest. He paled drastically and gulped audibly as his eyes slowly made their way up to his eyes.“I said, what are you doing?” Jaune asked again. Cardin, getting over the initial shock and fear, sneered before telling him what Jaune already knew. When Jaune tried to stop him by politely asking him not to - hey, he can be a nice guy sometimes… just not a lot - Cardin decided it would be a good idea to throw the sap on him. Not caring what happened to his smock - which was splattered with tons of dried blood - Jaune picked Cardin up and threw him into his buddies. Cardin, Sky, Dove and Russel all stood seconds afterwards, arming themselves.

Jaune, however, was listening to the footfalls of the Grimm, possibly twenty big ones, fifteen little ones, and how they were getting closer and closer to their position. “Stand the fuck back, or you’ll just get in my way” Jaune said as he grabbed the helm and put it on. As soon as the metal hit his shoulders the sirens went off. And, just like last time, everything became rusted and foggy, the stench of death and smoke filling the air as ash drifted down from the sky like snow. He went through which of the creatures in his arsenal he should summon, vaguely noticing that the Grimm were becoming visible, and the fact that his team and Ruby’s team, RBYN (Ruben), had arrived as well.

~~

He grinned an unseen grin as what seemed to be a horde of his own creatures melted from the trees and moved towards the Grimm. The creatures of malice versus the creatures of nightmares.

Jaune watched as the Bubble Headed Nurses walked on jerking legs, holding scalpels, scissors, and large blades. He stood at the front line of his horde, as all leaders should. The monsters on each side stood still, sizing the other up, waiting for the other to make the first move.

All of a sudden, the Grimm charged, with the Nurses charging forward as well, both of them meeting in the middle. Jaune moved with his horde, slamming his hands into a Beta Beowolf.

~~

The fight was short, but bloody. The Grimm was decimated quickly, while only some of the Nurses were lost. The Nurses, while slow and not really that powerful, were terrifying and powerful as a horde, fighting until they were completely destroyed.

Jaune stood in the middle of his monsters, gazing them over. The bandages were peeled a bit, showing glimpses of their once beautiful faces. He felt slightly saddened as he looked them over. He could feel the past of each of the monsters, what they were before they became what he called the Fallen. The ones who died in the mines.

He knew that they were from another realm, from another place and time. He knelt to meet the eye of the Nurses, smiling behind the Helm. “Thank you for your help” he said before he tilted his neck to the side with a sharp crack. The Nurses nodded a bit, before they seemed to burn away from the inside out, turning to ash.

Everything changed back to what it was before the Silence of the Hills, and Jaune stood, taking the Helm off and setting it down. He sighed as he tilted his head back, rain starting to fall and run through his hair and drip down his face. It seemed to wash his sadness and worries away, as he smiled, closing his dulled eyes.

~~

(A/N): To the people who were wondering why Weiss was so scared, I ask this: wouldn’t you be terrified of a man, close to seven feet tall, wearing a bloodied smock and rusted pyramid helmet, who carries around a massive blade twice his size and more than five times his weight, of which he can throw like a regular knife? One who can kill a horde of Grimm in seconds, and manipulate reality itself? I know damn well I would. Either that, or he’d be my best fucking friend.


End file.
